Konoha's Talent Show
by MinakoHyuga
Summary: Our shy, innocent Hinata isn't well... Shy and innocent! She's Sasuke's girfriend and prefowms in the talent show! Oneshot: SasuHina DON'T LIKE DON'T READ and no flames plz


Konoha's Talent Show!

A/N: Hey everybody! Miss me? *cricket, cricket* Ah, anyway… Here's yet again a SasuHina fic! Hope you like it and please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (Misashi Kishimoto does), and also I don't own the song (Avril Lavigne does)

Hinata was in the dressing room preparing for her song with Sakura. "Thanks for helping me Sakura." She said to her pink-haired friend. "Hehe no problem Hina! Go out there and knock 'em dead!" Sakura said cheerfully. Hinata looked at herself in the mirror; she was wearing tight blue skinny jeans and super-high black converse reaching up to below her kneecaps, also she wore a black dress shirt with the two top buttons undone showing a bit of her cleavage and a loose black and white tie around her neck.

~Outside in the audience~

"Man! These acts stink! Believe it!" Naruto complained crossing his arms. "For once, I agree with the idiot." Sasuke grumbled beside his best friend. He, Naruto, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru and Neji only came because Hinata was performing. "Shut up you two! Hinata's next so pay attention!" Tenten whispered. "And now!" Tsunade began, " Last but not least Hinata Hyuga!"

_You say that I'm messing with your head  
>All cause I was making out with your friend<br>Love hurts whether it's right or wrong  
>I can't stop cause I'm having too much fun<em>

Hinata's voice said on the dark stage then the lights turned on. "What are you wearing Hinata?" Naruto gasped and the rest of the group stared with their mouths hanging open. Wow… Hinata… Sasuke thought as he watched his girlfriend sing.  
><em><br>You're on your knees  
>Begging please<br>Stay with me  
>But honestly<br>I just need to be a little crazy_

Hinata started dancing with the guitarist and pushed him away mockingly then started dancing toward the crowd, her eyes on Sasuke the whole time.

_All my life I've been good,  
>But now<br>I'm thinking What The Hell  
>All I want is to mess around<br>And I don't really care about  
>If you love me<br>If you hate me  
>You can save me<em>  
><em>Baby, baby<br>All my life I've been good  
>But now<br>Whoaaa...  
>What The Hell<em>

"Is this really Hinata singing this?" Ino asked in disbelief. "I wonder…" Tenten said staring at the girl on stage.  
><em><br>So what if I go out on a million dates  
>You never call or listen to me anyway<br>I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day  
>Don't get me wrong<br>I just need some time to play_

_You're on your knees  
>Begging please<br>Stay with me  
>But honestly<br>I just need to be a little crazy  
><em>  
><em>All my life I've been good,<br>But now  
>I'm thinking What The Hell<br>All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about  
>If you love me<br>If you hate me  
>You can save me<br>Baby, baby  
>All my life I've been good<br>But now  
>Whoaaa...<br>What The Hell_

Lalalala la la  
>Whoa Whoa<br>Lalalala la la  
>Whoa Whoa<p>

_  
>You say that I'm messing with your head<br>Boy, I like messing in your bed  
>Yeah, I am messing with your head when<br>I'm messing with you in bed_

_All my life I've been good,_  
><em>But now<br>I'm thinking What The Hell  
>All I want is to mess around<br>And I don't really care about  
>All my life I've been good,<br>But now  
>I'm thinking What The Hell<br>All I want is to mess around  
>And I don't really care about<br>If you love me  
>If you hate me<br>You can save me  
>Baby, baby<br>All my life I've been good  
>But now<br>Whoaaa...  
>What The Hell<em>

Lalalalalalalalalala  
>Lalalalalalalalala<p>

Hinata finished striking a cute pose and the stage faded to black. The crowd was cheering so loud Sasuke found it hard to think but he was immensely astonished at his girlfriend, who had always been the shy, innocent girl who needed protecting but now it looks like she finally came out of her shell, maybe hanging out with Sakura had something to do with this…

~Backstage~

"Whoo Hoo! You did it Hinata!" she heard Sakura cheer as Hinata came back stage. "I owe it all to you!" Hinata said and they high-fived. Then Hinata felt strong arms around her waist and turned to see Sasuke. "You were fantastic." Her boyfriend told her kissing her forehead. Hinata smiled and pulled Sasuke in for a kiss and Sasuke made the hand sign to teleport them to his house.

THE END

A/N: Another story complete! Sorry it's been a while but I finally poster another story! So until next time! Bye! ^.^


End file.
